Magic
Magic is a powerful force in nature that can change the fabric of reality at fundamental levels. Some people inherit magic powers, such as wizards and witches. For them magic is the art of mastering one's own energy, as well as some of nature's energy, to perform seemingly impossible feats, and in this regard it may be considered supernatural by Folk, non-magical people, who are unable to harness energy in that manner. A form of energy and an inherited gift, it cannot be simply learned. There are limits to what a wizard or witch can do with the energies as they are only human. Untrained magic becomes wild and possibly dangerous. The morality of magic is usually reliant on that of the user - just as there are those who use it for their own ends or to harm others, there are benevolent users og magic who wish to channel it for good. There are spells that are considered dark or black magic, however, even if they are not always used by inherently evil people. But delving too much into its art can corrupt someone. Nature of magic Energy exercises There exists exercises whose purposes is to train people to get in touch with their energy, their aura. One of these are the ability to mentally feel one's body without touching any part of it. The ability to do so is not limited to wizards and witches and other magic users, but only few Folk have managed to do it. This exercise requires complete focus and concentration. It is a good idea to keep the body relaxed while performing "the Exercise." Spells A spell is a magical act accompanied by a spoken incantation and most often a wand or staff to channel the wizard or witch's magic power, that makes use of magic to execute extraordinary feats ordinary people (Folk) cannot perform, such as levitating objects, conjuring fire, stunning people, transforming objects or living things to completely different things and unlocking locked doors. Spells often have some kind of physical representation in the form of light and as such can usually miss, be dodged, or blocked or repelled with an object, or another spell, called a counter-spell. Types of spells Charm Hex Curse Jinx Magical objects Objects can be imbued with magic, either at their creations or if enchanted later. Objects that can be used to channel the wielder's magic, such as wands and magic staffs, as well flying brooms and certain crystals that can be tapped into by a wizard or witch, are only some of the kinds of objects considered magical, though not all magic objects are necessarily only usable by a wizard or witch, as in the case of flying brooms. Types of magic Voodoo magic Voodoo is traditionally a folk spirituality originating from West Africa, but has since become synonymous with black magic and strange, macabre rituals. In truth, Voodoo is not evil. There exist different branches of the Voodoo beliefs, the most well known being African American Hoodoo (also known as "conjure", "rootworking", "root doctoring", or "working the root"). Voodoo practitioners believe in the existence of magic, and some practice magic themselves. The Voodoo branch of magic involves spells that animate corpses and summon zombies, as well as seeing into the future. Voodoo practitioners traditionally divide magic into two types, black and white, or dark and light. The majority of Voodoo magicians live in the city of New Orleans, in the state of Louisiana. Their Voodoo is often called Louisiana Voodoo or New Orleans Voodoo. Tula Boenier is a Voodoo witch. Dark magic Though not inherently evil, "dark magic" refers to any spell that is used to cause some another person. They come in a variety of forms, some more serious than others. There are some dark spells that are outlawed because of their immoral nature, which includes the death spell. The curse is a prime example of dark magic. Scrying Scrying, or divination, is the magical ability to predict the future and tell people's fortunes. It is accomplished through many different methods, including reading a crystal ball or reading people's palms. Category:Magic